


Sea Bishop Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, Hermaphrodites, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Among the merfolk there were two considered the most powerful the Sea Witches and the Sea Bishops, second only yo Poseidon, both have the ability to use mana. It is unknown how either is made, but legends say when love of the land and sea meet such a child would be born. In the East Blue a child between a mermaid and a man bore fruit creating Monkey D. Luffy a Sea Bishop.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Pedro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Sea Bishop Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sea Bishop Luffy

Among the merfolk, there were two considered the most powerful the Sea Witches and the Sea Bishops, second only to Poseidon, both can use mana. It is unknown how either is made, but legends say when the love of the land and sea meet such a child would be born. In the East Blue, a child between a mermaid and a man bore fruit creating Monkey D. Luffy a Sea Bishop.

Chapter 1 Legendary Merman

There were all kinds of legends about merfolk, they varied from person to person, and it was unknown if any were true. A merfolk’s tears turn into valuable jewels, when merfolk cries it rains, eating a merfolk’s flesh grants immortality or eternal youth, that a merfolk’s voice is hypnotic. They might have been all true, just specific species of merfolk being responsible for the legend.

Along with Poseidon, there were legends of two other mysterious merfolk, the Sea Witch and the Sea Bishop. They could use mana. Mana is a form of energy that some people tap into, it's not specific to merfolk, some have it but never realize it, others who show strange abilities don’t realize it because of their mana.

These two merfolk subspecies were swimming in mana, able to harness it to work their magic. Sea Witches were responsible for the legends of merfolk taking human form to find love. Sea Bishops had varying legends about them, one rumor was that the first Sea Bishop was the one responsible for creating Fishmen, in human legends it was that the sea bishop turned men into monsters, in undersea legends during a great war between humans and merfolk the Sea Bishops worked a miracle changing fish into fishmen. The change in the battle power helped hold off the war but didn’t bridge the species together.

It was hard to know for sure as a huge chunk of history was wiped out and lost. What didn’t help was there weren’t many Sea Witches or Sea Bishops alive anymore, no one knew what created either. Arlong’s sister, Madam Shyarly, was a Sea Witch, one with the power of prophecy. When she got older she took over the Mermaid Cafe and used her abilities to protect the mermaids.

Many events came as she saw it, even the death of Fisher Tiger; captain of the Sun Pirates, champion, hero, and pirate. In the eyes of the world government, he was a criminal, despite his crime was freeing slaves in the clutches of the Celestial Dragons. He created a mark to baptize the slaves and free them from the hoof of the Celestial Dragons, creating the Sun Pirates in the process. His actions and his death set in motion events that would change the fate of humans, merfolk, and Fishman alike. The Sun Pirates would split up, Jimbei becoming a warlord to free the fishmen and merfolk who were once slaves and allowed to return to their families.

Her brother Arlong wanted her help to get revenge on the humans for killing Fisher Tiger. He couldn’t fool her though, she knew Fisher Tiger didn’t want revenge, that wasn’t his wish even in death. He couldn’t love the humans, he’d seen too much, experienced too much evil. Tiger believed in Queen Otohime’s words if they went on a path of revenge they’d spread hate and fear, having it reach the next generation and continue a cycle of hatred poisoning the future for each new generation.

Arlong went on a rampage that landed him in prison, through Jimbei’s actions he was set free, not that he appreciated Jimbei’s sacrifice. “You’ve just become a dog of the military, the ones who murdered our brother, have you no shame!?” The two fought but Jimbei was far stronger than him.

-x-

Arlong was visiting the Mermaid Cafe and sat across his sister. “What do you mean you won’t help me? I’m your brother!” he hit the table in his anger.

“You’ve taken care of me, practically raised me even before our father died. I am just not gonna help you spread chaos. Like Jimbei, like Tiger, I choose to believe in coexistence.”

“With lowly humans?!” he growled.

Shyarly sighed. “My mother was a human.” His eyes widened.

“What?” this was the first he was hearing of it, his father was a dead beat bastard, he pretty much showed up dropped his sister off and went off to drink and gamble until he ended up in the grave.

“Our father was drunk and had been captured by some humans, a woman saved him and a few others from a trafficking ship. They fell in love and had me, but my mother fell ill and after she died he returned here with me.” Arlong was silent. “Do you despise me now?”

“Of course not, you are my sister.” he stood up. “I’m leaving for the East Blue. With your power, you must know what is gonna happen?”

“Do you really want to know?” She ran a hand over her crystal ball. Arlong gulped, her visions were never wrong. It was a dangerous gamble knowing your fate. Even if I told you of your fate, you’d be too stubborn to listen.”

“Forget it...” he shook his head.

“I’ll tell you this, there is a power in that sea that rivals my own.”

Arlong smirked. “So there is a power there I need, one that can even defy your power of prophecy?”

“Perhaps, all I can tell you is that he’s a merman and a Sea Bishop.”

“Interesting!” he left and his sister rubbed her temples.

Through her ability, she was able to detect the birth of a Sea Bishop, but not on Fishman Island, somewhere in the East Blue. Arlong was heading to the East Blue known as the weakest of the Four Seas, he already faced power greater than his own and had his pride broken.

He was now willing to settle being a big fish in a small pond. This was the path his quest for revenge was taking him, and no one could shake him from it.

-x-

Arlong wasn’t the only one heading to the East Blue. Thanks to Shanks a trio of men from the Mink Tribe was also sailing to the East Blue, though many years after he did.

Red Haired Shanks had come from the East Blue returning to the Grand Line missing an arm. He had bet it on the future, saving a young merman from being taken by bandits. This little merman was a Sea Bishop, named Monkey D. Luffy. The boy had been chained up, the bandits planning to sell the boy, the bandit leader got killed by a sea king. Had Luffy not been chained up the Lord of the Coast never would have gotten him.

Shanks saved him at the cost of his arm. Luffy was able to heal him and stop the bleeding, but he didn’t have enough power to restore his full arm. The two made a promise, Luffy would get stronger and build a crew of his own, and they’d meet again once Luffy became a great pirate. Shanks gave him his hat to look after, and Luffy said he’d restore his arm one day.

Luffy wanted to be free, and he wanted a life of adventure, he even stabbed his cheek to prove his manliness to try and get on Shanks’s crew. The crew was for it, but Shanks shut them down fast, Luffy was too young. Even if he was a fast swimmer or a Sea Bishop. Shanks knew what he was, his Observation Haki could feel the boy’s mana. He was tempted to take the boy with him to protect him, but Luffy didn’t want to be protection he wanted adventure.

He spoke of obtaining the ultimate freedom and seeing the world it reminded him so much of his late captain. When he returned to the Grand Line, he heard about something that happened to an old friend. So he plotted a course to Zou to visit Treetop Pedro.

Pedro was a member of the mink tribe, who had become a pirate by force. He had started the Nox Expedition to explore and learn the world’s lost history, this was a crime according to the World Government. They became hunted and had bounties put on their head, this discouraged Pedro’s crew, leaving him and a mink named Zepo as the only ones left of the Nox Pirates.

They got in trouble with the Big Mom Pirates, Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom had the power of the Soul-Soul fruit so she could steal one’s life force. She killed Zepo when he spun her wheel of death as punishment for trying to steal from her. He got a hundred years, but only had 30 years left, so she wanted to take the rest from Pedro.

He was saved by Pekoms pleading for his life and him sacrificing one of his eyes to save his life. He had 50 years taken from him, and he could feel it upon his body. While he didn’t physically age, he could feel the loss of his life force. He just needed to survive to see the Dawn of the New World.

It had been ages since he had seen Shanks. The two shared a drink and talked about old times, new times, and about what happened to each other. One lost an eye, the other lost an arm, both gambling on the future. Shanks told stories about Luffy.

“He’s a Sea Bishop?”

“You heard of them?”

“I ran across some texts, legends say they can break curses, heal wounds, one legend I read about is they had the power to bless devil fruit holders returning their ability to swim. In turn, Sea Bishops could also harness the power of the sea and purify devil fruit holders robbing them of their power. That boy will have quite the target on his back, why didn’t you take him with you?”

“It wasn’t my place to, he wants to be free, and have his own adventures. He reminded me a lot of Roger.”

“Really?” Shanks nodded. It stroked Pedro’s curiosity.

“I passed on some wisdom, but I can’t wait to see what kind of pirate he’ll become.”

“A Sea Bishop as a pirate, that’s something I’d like to see.”

“Maybe you should.” he set his bottle down.

“Huh?”

“I’m serious, your situation might be called a curse, perhaps Luffy might be able to heal you.” Pedro was shocked. He tried to focus on training the next generation of minks preparing them for what was to come. “What Big Mom did to you is unforgivable, if anyone can help you I believe its Luffy.”

“Shanks...did you come to try and save me?” he raised a brow at him, smiling at him.

“Maybe,” he even had a ship for Pedro to take. “Just try not to fall for Luffy when you meet him.” he gave Pedro a piece of paper. “This will lead you to Luffy.”

Pedro planned to make this trip alone, he couldn’t help but feel excited. He asked Nekomamushi for permission to leave Zou once more which he gave. The Cat King of Zou was horrified when Pedro returned claiming he had lost fifty years, it was hard to believe, but for someone who had sailed on Whitebeard’s and Roger’s ship he did. Devil fruits while not rare in the New World, on Zou they were very rare. So thoughts of finding a fruit to reverse what was done were slim to none.

Shanks had come with the tip himself, so for the first time in years, Pedro felt hope. Pedro had done well training many of the new Guardians, teaching them to not only tap into but control their Sulong transformation.

He was going to the East Blue the place where Gol D. Roger lived and died. Pedro wanted to visit and pay his respects. The man had inspired him so much, maybe he was too fired up and wasn’t ready to face what was out there. Roger told him everyone would have their time after what Big Mom did to him he felt like his dream was stolen from him. He felt it, like a noose around his neck his time was running out. He packed up and prepared to leave but he wasn’t alone.

Roddy and Blackback aka BB were waiting for him. “You are so cruel, Pedro!” BB the gorilla mink snapped.

“Trying to leave without back up.” Roddy the bull mink growled.

“It’s dangerous!” BB added.

“That’s fine with me, my time is short.” he tried to ignore his fellow guardians.

“We heard that you are heading to the East Blue, to find a cure for what’s happened to you.” They had been eavesdropping when Pedro asked for permission to leave the island.

“We want to come with you!” The two felt awful for not being there to help Pedro.

“Absolutely not, did you even get permission from Nekomamushi?” the two smirked.

“We did, he gave us his blessing to helping you.” they gave him a thumbs up.

“You idiots, I’m a wanted man, I have a bounty on my head!”

“All the more reason to help you!” If they were with him, they’d be marked as pirates. Their response was to hug him and give him a garchu. They didn’t care. They had let their friend go once before, not again.

“Fine,” he said and the duo cheered.

The crew of three sailed off and made it to the East Blue in good time. It took them a year, but Shanks told him Luffy would be in the Goa Kingdom for at least three more years. His older brother Ace had found him and told him stories about the two growing up together, and their promise of sailing on their adventure when they were both 18. Shanks laughed and said even if Luffy skipped out early breaking the rules they’d find him with the paper.

They followed the paper of life to the Goa Kingdom. A massive sea beast rose up to attack the ship. The minks drew their swords and their bodies sparked with Electro. Even if it was a smaller Sea King they were still dangerous.

“You must be the beastie that took my friend’s arm.” he drew his sword. “I’ll make you pay it back!” He was about to attack the Lord of the Coast when the beast froze in fear, the red draining from its eyes.

“What do you think you are doing?” a merman appeared from the water and floated above it. “What have I told you about attacking random ships!” the merman was holding a staff, his lower half was blue. Pedro’s eyes widened as he spotted a familiar straw hat, the merman had a scar under his eye, dark locks, slightly pointed ears, he was wearing a red vest and nothing else, he had some special fins covering his crotch area. Pedro gulped, he could feel the boy’s mana with his Observation Haki.

‘So this is the Legendary Merman, the Sea Bishop, Monkey D. Luffy.’ He gulped. He couldn’t help the little flutter his heart gave and his cheeks burned in a blush at the beauty before him. Merfolk were said to be lovely but...hot damn! BB and Roddy had hearts in their eyes.

“Apologize!” The sea king was completely tamed, it bowed its head in apology. Pedro noticed it had some cracked teeth. “Sorry about this guy, I took him on to test my skills and to punish him for taking my friend’s arm a long time ago. Now he’s meant to protect the island.” the beast nodded. “I’m Luffy, welcome to the Goa Kingdom!” He smiled and Pedro felt his heart skip a beat.

To be continued...Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Last project for Mermay a bit late but enjoy


End file.
